


Special Mission

by DualStructure



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Blood, Cute, Dual, F/M, Funny, Hell, Horror, Love, OC, Rin - Freeform, kagamine - Freeform, len - Freeform, mountain, rous, structure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualStructure/pseuds/DualStructure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this idea 2 years ago,<br/>but this is the first time I am going to write it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>First I will write short conversation<br/>so that you will understand better.<br/>You can look at it like a part of a story.<br/>You can skip if you want,<br/>but don't complain if you don't understand what I wanted to say. </p>
<p>Sorry for my bad English :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Special Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea 2 years ago,  
> but this is the first time I am going to write it. 
> 
>  
> 
> First I will write short conversation  
> so that you will understand better.  
> You can look at it like a part of a story.  
> You can skip if you want,  
> but don't complain if you don't understand what I wanted to say. 
> 
> Sorry for my bad English :P

Me: -sigh- so boring  
Dual Structure: what's wrong?  
Me: it's so bo~ri~ng  
DS: well,weren't you supposed to sleep  
Me: I can't,tomorrow is school  
DS: that's one more reason for you to go to sleep  
Me: you know what,why don't you read me a story  
DS: -sigh/smile- fine,but after that you are going to sleep  
Me: yay  
DS: hm,what story do you want to hear?  
Me: how did you go through hell and back  
DS: -sigh- you are watching Tokyo Ghoul to much  
Me: -frown- just read

~~~~~

 

Special misssion part 1  
~Conversation~

 

29th May 2011

It was an ordinary day.Everything was perfect.Until I heard...  
"Issy-chan" ,I heard blond haired boy yelling my name.Smile  
appeared on my face. "What is it,Len" I said to my best friend  
and crush,Kagamine Len.He smiled at me and said "Rous-san  
I-I mean your grandmother want to see you." I nod at him and  
made my way to Rous's office. (She liked when I use her name  
instead of grandmother)

I knocked on the door 3 times. "Come in!" I heard from the other  
side of the door.I opened and closed door as gently as possible.  
Rose looked at me with blank expression.

"You called" "Yes,I need to talk to you Issy" "About...?"  
"About you stop being a princes and becoming a queen"  
*sigh*-I knew it,she is up to that again- 

I knew from the moment I came in that she is up to something,  
but this is becoming ridiculously. Every day I listen to the same  
story,every day same thing. *sigh* My head is going to explode  
if this continue. I don't have time for chatting. I need to go and  
practice for performance,but first let's finish this once for all.

"We have already talked about that,do you really need to start  
again?" "Yes" -I knew it!- *sigh*"Fine,then let's finish this quickly"

~~10 minutes later~~

"...You know that I care about you,Issy. That's why I am doing this.  
So pleas think about it" "Rous,I know that you want me to be happy  
and that you want me to become queen of everything,but pleas  
understand me,I hardly know any magic spell. I could count them  
on the fingers of my right hand...Len and Rin are trained for this,  
they are supposed to take care of everything. Not me."

"Oh,Issy...you don't know what you can do. You are much more  
powerful than you think..." "But-" "No but!"

 

~~10 more minutes later~~

"You didn't leave me much more choice,so I will need to tell you  
this" Suddenly grandma's expression changed. She didn't looked  
sweet and kind. No. She was serious. So was I. And then,she said  
something to me that I hadn't thought of-

"What do you think,what will happened when time comes,for us to  
choose who will be new leader. If what are you saying really is  
true then,we will need to choose between Rin and Len... So what  
do you think,who should be our new leader?"

"Well-" "Well? Len or Rin? Choose!" "I-" " You can't choose,can't you?"  
She smirked. She knew I can't choose between them. They were both  
my greatest friend. And that's when I realized,that Rous was right from  
the start.

"Hm...I will ask you this that. Maybe it will help you to choose...  
Think like this,Rin is older,but she is too much stubborn. And on other  
side we have Len,kind,lovely,caring. I think you know what I want to say.  
He would be perfect leader,but...there is a problem. I am asking you  
to tell me what is it?*smile*" -damn!-

"Well,Rin is older,that mean she is supposed to be leader,but Len have  
better personality,that's the reason he would be better. AND,people  
usually like kings more than queens.  
But,there is possibility that if Len becomes king Rin will be jealous and  
she will become evil,try to take over,and blah blah blah...you know  
The Usual."

"And that's why I want you to become a queen. If you do then that  
won't happened." *sigh*"You are right...I will do what you wish"  
"Great! I was hoping you will said that,that's why I have a mission for  
you~!" "Mission?" "Yeah" "What is it about?" "About you becoming  
stronger" "Yes?" "Pack your things,you are going with me~"

Rous stand up and start running down the hall. "Wah...wait...what  
are you talkING ABOUT?!" I yelled to that she can hear me.  
"ABOUT YOUR MISSION OF COURSE,NOW GO AND PACK YOUR  
BAGS!!!" 

I sighed in frustration. "I have a bad filling about this"


End file.
